wwfnomercyfandomcom-20200213-history
World Heavyweight Championship
The WWF Championship, known in No Mercy as the World Heavyweight Championship (not to be confused with the title of the same name), is the richest prize in professional wrestling. It's lineage traces back to April 25, 1963, when it was the WWWF World Heavyweight Championship, following the promotion seceding from the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). The inaugural champion was Buddy Rogers. The initial champion in this game is Triple H, who plays the role of main antagonist in story mode, as he was the top heel in the World Wrestling Federation in 2000, the year No Mercy was released. Triple H capped 1999 off by reforming Degeneration X as a heel stable, marrying a sedated Stephanie McMahon just ahead of her planned nuptials to Test, defeating Vince McMahon in a street fight for her honor, forming an alliance with Stephanie and running Vince out of the company. Then on January 3, 2000 he cemented his place atop the company by defeating The Big Show in the main event of Raw is War. He would reign supreme at the top for the next 17 months along side his wife, Stephanie. He would spend much of that time as WWF Champion, although The Rock managed to take it from him a few times. It is this time period that many of the in-game story lines will be based off of. Summary In WWF No Mercy, many of the paths in Championship Mode parallel real life storylines from the World Wrestling Federation, circa 1999 and 2000. If the player loses the qualifying match with Taka Mitchinoku in Chapter 1, the storylines of the quest follow that of the months leading up to and surrounding Wrestlemania 2000 from the point of view of Mick Foley. His battles with HHH** through the height of the McMahon-Helmsley Era are highlighted. Should the player defeat Taka, he will go on to participate in the Royal Rumble match. If the player is himself eliminated before 20 wrestlers are eliminated, the storylines of the quest loosely reflect those of the year 2000 from the point of view of Y2J Chris Jericho. Wrestlemania will see the player in a triple threat match with Angle and Benoit, a non title bout that was, in real life, a two of three falls match with Kurt Angle's Intercontinental and European Championships on the line. Much of the story after that will be based on Y2J's interactions with HHH** and the McMahon-Helmsley Faction. Should the player survive past 20 eliminations, yet not win the Royal Rumble match, the stories will mirror the months leading up to Wrestlemania XV from the perspective of Stone Cold Steve Austin as he battles Vince McMahon's Corporation stable and it's heel WWF Champion, The Rock**. If the player wins the Royal Rumble match, the quest will reflect the matches and storylines of the months leading up to Wrestlemania 2000 from the perspective of The Rock, battling HHH** and the McMahon-Helmsley Faction in his quest to become WWF Champion. **The main antagonist of each story will be whoever is holding the championship when the quest is begun. For example, if The Rock is WWF Champion and the player follows the quest of Mick Foley by losing Chapter 1, while the storytelling and most of the heels the player battles will be of the McMahon-Helmsley Faction, the part of HHH will be played by The Rock. If the champion is HHH and the path follows the story of Austin from 1999, the part of the Rock would be played by HHH. *''By default the initial WWF Champion is HHH.'' Walkthrough Quick Paths The following win-loss sequences, done in the orders specified, allow for the quickest path to 100% completion for the WWF Championship, which in No Mercy is referred to as the World Heavyweight Championship. New Contender W,W,*,*,*,*,*,W,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin W,W,*,*,*,*,*,L,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin L,*,W,*,*,*,*,W,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin L,*,L,*,*,*,*,L,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Already Champion W,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,W https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin W,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,L https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin L,1,*,*,*,*,*,*,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin L,2,*,*,*,*,*,*,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin CRITERIA 1 - ELIMINATE 20+ OPPONENTS (BUT DON'T WIN) CRITERIA 2 - DON'T ELIMINATE 20+ OPPONENTS AND LOSE THE RUMBLE Interactive Map Image:Wwf-championship.png|100%|Interactive Map WWF Chammpionship rect 210 18 287 62 Chapter 1(a): Royal Rumble Qualifying Match rect 260 10 335 55 Chapter 1(b): The Heavyweight Title rect 345 10 420 55 Chapter 2(a): Royal Rumble rect 220 100 295 145 Chapter 2(b): Rebellion rect 305 100 380 145 Chapter 2(c): Writing the Record Book rect 390 100 465 145 Chapter 3(a): Suspicion rect 135 190 210 235 Chapter 3(b): Underhanded Tactics rect 220 190 295 235 Chapter 3(c): Grudge Match rect 305 190 380 235 Lorum Ipsum rect 390 190 465 235 Chapter 3(e): Transformation rect 470 190 545 235 Chapter 4(a): No. 1 Contender Match rect 93 280 168 325 Chapter 4(b): Back Room Brawl rect 178 280 253 325 Chapter 4(c): Double Cross rect 263 280 338 325 Chapter 4(d): Blindsided rect 348 280 423 325 Chapter 4(e): No. 1 Contender Match rect 433 280 508 325 Chapter 4(f): Street Fight rect 518 280 593 325 Chapter 5(a): Making a Comeback rect 93 370 168 415 Chapter 5(b): Abusing His Authority rect 176 370 253 415 Chapter 5(c): Slip of the Tongue rect 263 370 338 415 Chapter 5(d): You're Fired Match rect 348 370 423 415 Chapter 5(e): Partner Crisis rect 433 370 508 415 Chapter 5(f): More Sadistic rect 518 370 593 415 Chapter 6(a): Unexpected rect 95 460 165 505 Chapter 6(b): You're Fired Match rect 180 460 247 505 Chapter 6(c): Unforgiven rect 265 460 335 505 Chapter 6(d): Superstar's Comeback rect 350 460 420 505 Chapter 6(e): Welcoming Back a Friend rect 435 460 504 505 Chapter 6(f): One More Chance rect 520 460 590 505 Chapter 7(a): Family War rect 135 550 203 595 Chapter 7(b): Surprise rect 220 550 288 595 Chapter 7(c): Punishment Match rect 305 550 375 595 Chapter 7(d): Tragedy Before the Title Match rect 390 550 457 595 Chapter 7(e): Fatal Blow rect 475 550 546 595 Chapter 8(a): Wrestlemania 2000 rect 135 640 204 595 Chapter 8(b): Before Wrestlemania rect 220 640 289 595 Chapter 8(c): Making Apology rect 305 640 373 595 Chapter 8(d): Street Fight rect 390 640 459 595 Chapter 8(e): Unexpected Main Event rect 475 640 546 595 Chapter 9(a): Double Cross rect 90 730 165 775 Chapter 9(b): Last Chance rect 175 730 248 775 Chapter 9(c): Wrestlemania 1999 rect 260 730 335 775 Chapter 9(d): Provoking for a Rematch rect 345 730 419 775 Chapter 9(e): Final Notice rect 430 730 502 775 Chapter 9(f): 4-Way Title Match rect 515 730 587 775 Chapter 10(a) Iron Man Match rect 10 820 81 865 Chapter 10(b) Backlash rect 95 820 166 865 Chapter 10(c) Crush! rect 180 820 249 865 Chapter 10(d) Going for the Title rect 265 820 335 865 Chapter 10(e) Final Decisive Battle rect 350 820 417 865 Chapter 10(f) Dreams Come True rect 435 820 504 865 Chapter 10(g) Teaching a Lesson rect 520 820 587 865 Chapter 10(h) The Lethal Weapon rect 605 820 671 865 lorum ipsim desc none Cutscenes Chapter 1(a): (New Contender): Royal Rumble Qualifying Match World1a-1.png World1a-2.png World1a-3.png World1a-4.png World1a-5.png CHAPTER 1: Royal Rumble Qualifying Match There will be a qualifying match for the Royal Rumble! If you win at the Royal Rumble, you will make it to Wrestlemania for a chance to be the World Wrestling Federation champion. _____'s opponent is Light Heavyweight, TAKA. Match: Royal Rumble Qualifying Match Opponent: Taka Michinoku https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 2(a) Lose: Chapter 2(b) Chapter 1(a): Royal Rumble Qualifying Match Chapter 1(b): The Heavyweight Title Chapter 2(a): Royal Rumble Chapter 2(b): Rebellion Chapter 2©: Writing the Record Book Chapter 3(a): Suspicion Chapter 3(b): Underhanded Tactics Chapter 3©: Grudge Match Chapter 3(d) Chapter 3(e): Transformation Chapter 4(a): No. 1 Contender Match Chapter 4(b): Back Room Brawl Chapter 4©: Double Cross Chapter 4(d): Blindsided Chapter 4(e): No. 1 Contender Match Chapter 4(f): Street Fight Chapter 5(a): Making a Comeback Chapter 5(b): Abusing His Authority Chapter 5©: Slip of the Tongue Chapter 5(d): You're Fired Match Chapter 5(e): Partner Crisis Chapter 5(f): More Sadistic Chapter 6(a): Unexpected Chapter 6(b): You're Fired Match Chapter 6©: Unforgiven Chapter 6(d): Superstar's Comeback Chapter 6(e): Welcoming Back a Friend Chapter 6(f): One More Chance Chapter 7(a): Family War Chapter 7(b): Surprise Chapter 7©: Punishment Match Chapter 7(d): Tragedy Before the Title Match Chapter 7(e): Fatal Blow Chapter 8(a): Wrestlemania 2000 Chapter 8(b): Before Wrestlemania Chapter 8©: Making Apology Chapter 8(d): Street Fight Chapter 8(e): Unexpected Main Event Chapter 9(a): Double Cross Chapter 9(b): Last Chance Chapter 9©: Wrestlemania 1999 Chapter 9(d): Provoking for a Rematch Chapter 9(e): Final Notice Chapter 9(f): 4-Way Title Match Chapter 10(a) Iron Man Match Chapter 10(b) Backlash Chapter 10© Crush! Chapter 10(d) Going for the Title Chapter 10(e) Final Decisive Battle Chapter 10(f) Dreams Come True Chapter 10(g) Teaching a Lesson Chapter 10(h) The Lethal Weapon Unlockable Superstars There are several hidden characters in WWF No Mercy, some of which are unlocked by completing certain paths in the championship mode. The rest of them can be unlocked in Survival Mode, or by purchasing them in the Smackdown Mall. The following is the list of characters who are available to be unlocked on the WWF Championship path. Mick Foley When the player wins the royal rumble, they follow the path of The Rock on the road to Wrestlemania 2000. Just before Wrestlemania, Linda McMahon announces on RAW is WAR that Mick Foley will be added to the WWF Championship match at Wrestlemania, making the match a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match. Quick Path W,W,*,*,*,*,*,W,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Linda McMahon Quick Path W,W,*,*,*,*,*,L,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Vince McMahon When the player eliminates 20+ opponents but does no go on to win the Royal Rumble, the player follows in the footsteps of Stone Cold Steve Austin on the road to Wrestlemania 15. Enter the World Heavyweight belt mode (new contender) and win your first match, or enter as champion and lose the first match. Get eliminated after 20 other guys have in the Royal Rumble. Win the rest of your matches. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Quick Path New Contender W,1,*,*,*,*,*,*,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Already Champion L,1,*,*,*,*,*,*,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Criteria 1: Eliminate 20 Opponents but don't win the Royal Rumble Earl Hebner Earl Hebner also includes Howard Finkel, Paul Bearer, and Michael Cole. Enter the World Heavyweight belt mode (new contender). Win your first match. Get eliminated before 20 others have in the Royal Rumble. Win the rest of your matches. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Quick Paths New Contender W,2,*,*,*,*,*,*,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Already Champion L,2,*,*,*,*,*,*,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Criteria 2 - Don't eliminate 20+ opponents and lose the Royal Rumble. Andre the Giant When the player enters the WWF Championship mode as champion, winning all defending matches, the final chapter sees Vince McMahon introduce Andre the Giant as your last opponent. Defeating Andre will unlock him as a playable superstar in the game. Quick Path Already Champion W,*,*,*,*,*,*,W,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Shawn Michaels Shawn Michaels appears appears in the cutscene of the Wrestlemania 1999 story block, announching that Vince McMahon will not be able to name a special referee in the main event match, stacking the deck against the player, as the rules clearly state that the WWF Commissioner, himself, is the only one who can do so. He does not name one, so the match winds up being a no disqualification match for the WWF Championship. He also bars the corperation from ringside. The other story block is the one which allows Shawn Michaels to be unlocked as a playable character. In this, the player enters the WWF Title mode as defending champion, winning all matches until "Chapter 9(f): 4 Way Title Match", which the player must lose. This path mirrors the title reign of Triple H circa 2000, and the same match from this block is the same as that from "Chapter 8(a): Wrestlemania 2000", in which the player follows the same story from the point of view of The Rock. After losing Chapter 9(f), the player will go to "Chapter 10(h): Teaching a Lesson", facing off against HBK Shawn Michaels. Defeating HBK unlocks him as a playable character in the game. Quick Path Already Champion W,*,*,*,*,*,*,L,* https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Bibliography Category:Championships